


Numb

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Sadness, Suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING. Be careful reading this. Okay?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING. Suicide is not to be taken lightly.

She stood on the Tower. Paris was beautiful at night. The world was beautiful. She heard a distant scream. It was also ugly. But she didn’t care anymore. There were no feelings left. Nothing mattered, especially not her. She wanted to be beautiful, but she was ugly. Still, she knew a way to be beautiful. A white dress, framed by wood, soft flowers all around. That was beautiful. No more ugly. When you are dead no one thinks you’re ugly anymore. They remember you laughing, and they forget all the times you cried. 

She felt the wetness on her cheek, let it stay. Tears could be beautiful. All she had to do was take one more breath, close her eyes, and fall. There was a time when she would have been scared, a time when she would have screamed for help, no more. Now was calm. She opened her fist and looked at the simple earrings she held. They were beautiful. She didn’t care. She put them in a box and put it in a secret spot with a note. He would find them. All would be taken care of.

She heard him land, “Marinette?”

“Goodbye, Chaton.”

“What?”

And she took a leap of faith. Maybe he would catch her, maybe not. She didn’t care. She was so tired now. All she wanted was some rest. She would be beautiful and asleep. That was all that she needed. They would move on, and she would find peace. She closed her eyes, she silenced her heart, and she let her brain stop. She didn’t even hear a sound.

**Author's Note:**

> ...


End file.
